


World Destroyer

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (can y'all believe i have friends what is this), @ Soluri: bless you, A GIFT. For a Friend., Alternate Universe, Gen, Hinata Hajime is the Sole Survivor, M/M, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of Worlds Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina





	

Kamukura Izuru looked upon the world sprawled out in front of him. He stared at the bleak, gray architecture that surrounded him, the concrete underneath his feet, and the insignificant people that existed beneath that slab of cement. His head was held high as he stared off into the bright sun. For some reason, this world seemed a bit more entertaining than the one he'd just gotten out of, but he wasn't exactly sure why or what it was.

He watched as the blond-headed boy walked towards of Hope's Peak Academy, staring at the horizon, the same one that Kamukura was staring at. He felt a pang in his heart as he looked to him, not knowing why. The world seemed to burn around the golden boy.

And he watched as the boy talked to two other people -- a tall, lanky boy with disease-bleached hair, and a shorter but still tall, comparative to the blond, kid with bright pink hair and a blue jumpsuit. They spoke insignificant words, unimportant phrases, boring paragraphs.

The tall, sickly one was Komaeda Nagito -- known for his incredible luck. Kamukura scoffed. He was more lucky than he could ever possibly be. As they walked into the school, Komaeda entered the classroom with Tsumiki Mikan, who had just recently patched him up after a freak accident involving getting hit by a car, scratched by a cat, and having been hit with glass shards after a one Kuwata Leon ended up hitting a home run through the glass of the window behind him in the nurse's office.

Sonia Nevermind, a princess from a small, micronation in Europe, walked through the door, the mechanic looking at her with stars in his eyes and constantly prattling to her as though she gave a damn about what he had to say.

The protagonist smirked, and stared to his bodyguard and best friend, Pekoyama Peko, the most skilled swordswoman in the entirety of the country. As he heard Komaeda speak, he answered by asking, "Do you have any dreams?"

Kamukura blinked. Why in the hell would someone as talented as him ask someone so insignificant that question? As though he had been reading Kamukura's mind, Komaeda answered, "Me? No, I'm a nobody. I'm too insignificant to have a dream."

The blond smiled. "Nice dodge." He looked up to the luckster's face with determination in his eyes as he continued. "You know, if you dropped the whole 'nobody' act, and showed your true colors, I bet you'd make a hell of a splash."

"Oh no. It's not an act, and I don't have enough talent to make even a tiny little ripple."

The blond was perplexed. "Have you ever actually TRIED?"

Komaeda responded by picking up the baseball he had sat onto his desk, then by saying, "I'll leave the trying to those who have real talent."

"Hey, losers!" Souda Kazuichi interjected, a sharp-toothed grin plastered from ear to ear. He looked as though he had just won the lottery. Kamukura let out a sigh in dismay. The same exact thing happened every single fucking time he did this. It was always the same. Sonia always seemed to end up saying yes after Souda asked her out on a date, Komaeda would always get beaten up like this, for some reason, Maizono Sayaka and Naegi Makoto would always end up running into each other and then proceed to act as though they were in some cliche harem anime... It was the same. Goddamn. Thing. Every. Single. Time.

Kamukura simply waited until something actually mildly entertaining happened. It was sort of hilarious watching Souda sneak around the cafe, despite him having seen it at least 14 other times.

The protagonist looked at Souda, judging him. "You weren't planning to skip out on Sonia, were you?" Kamukura noticed that there was a fire in this boy's eyes, and it was actually... intriguing.

After having seen the same carbon-copy of the boy in front of him, the same buzz-cut, tough as nails, baby-faced Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko 14 times, this one was... different. Was it because this was HIS simulation? Or was it because Kamukura was finally feeling something...?

No, he had to get it out of his mind. There was absolutely no way in hell that this was going to happen. He was not going to start finding this one, small, unimportant person to be intriguing. This wasn't the same. This was different, but that should still have been boring. He had seen the same person 14 times. 14 times he had watched the gangster do nothing. Die. Wither in the arms of his bodyguard, like a coward. And yet now, somehow, he had changed.

And suddenly, just as Kamukura Izuru had been thinking, he noticed a new change -- in Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko's mind, Komaeda was much more dangerous than he had ever initially been. Even from inside the mind of Komaeda Nagito himself, he had never been THiS dangerous.

As Komaeda began to back Kuzuryuu into a wall, Kuzuyruu's expression was not the same. It was no longer fearful. It was... angry. Spiteful. Determined.

Pekoyama was no longer behind the bush, waiting to strike at his command. She was nowhere to be seen. Kuzuryuu was alone, and he was about to take Komaeda on, head to head.

"Shut the fuck up. Just because not everybody has a talent doesn't mean that they're worthless. People with talents can still lead modest lives. The world doesn't have to be black and white. There are shades of gray too. Komaeda, you don't seem to realize that things don't revolve around your mind. The world isn't 100% the way that you think it is. I get it, I really do. The world isn't 100% the way I see it either. But we've gotta realize that and live with the fact. I did that a long fucking time ago. And it's time that you did too."

And with that, Kuzuryuu began to walk away, leaving Komaeda in stunned silence.

Kamukura followed the gangster, even more intrigued than he had been before. "There's no way I can save him," he thought to himself, feeling a strange sense of a tear beginning to fill his eye.

"How dreadfully dull," he claimed, but he didn't mean a single fucking syllable.

* * *

The funeral was short-lived. Everyone that wanted to speak did, and none of the words hung in the air for long. A picture of the boy laid on the casket, with an eternal smile on his face.

Kamukura made sure to never kill the same person twice in these simulations. In Komaeda's, it was Souda. In Sonia's, it was Tanaka Gundam. In Saionji Hiyoko's, it was Kuzuryuu. He made sure to keep a list of every single possibility, until there was only one person left to kill.

Everybody had just assumed that Komaeda Nagito had fallen to his sickness. But Pekoyama whispered to her young master and he walked out of the funeral home with teeth gritted. How had she figured it out? Had she witnessed Komaeda falling to the bullet that had come from Kamukura's gun?

Souda stepped out too, looking at Kuzuryuu with worried eyes. "What's up?" he asked, voice solemn.

"I just got word. Komaeda was murdered."

Souda took in a gulp. "T-There's no way... you've gotta be shitting me."

Kuzuryuu shook his head. "Nope. They fucked him up really badly, too. I've gotta go. You take care of things here, alright? Make sure that Sonia's okay."

He was stopped from walking away by a hand on his arm, gripping tightly. "Where the hell are you going? We've gotta go to the processional!"

"Where the fuck do you think I'm going? I'm gonna find the bastard that did this and make sure he pays! Just because I didn't particularly like the kid doesn't mean I have to sit here and mourn him because of something that should never've happened! Komaeda Nagito was murdered. I can't just stand there and not give the fucker that did this his comeuppance."

"But, that's dangerous-!"

"I've been through worse, Souda. Komaeda might have been a psycho fucking creep, but he was still my classmate. My friend, even. I want to make sure that whoever's been doing this doesn't do anything else to anyone around me."

Kamukura watched. Kuzuryuu meant every single word of it. He took in a deep breath. If that fire in his eyes was blazing as hard as he thought that it was, Kamukura would be a dead man, and he would have to do the entire simulation all over again. He wanted to make sure that everybody no longer felt despair. Especially this boy, now that he had finally seen what he was truly like.

He stared out into the skies, now dark with clouds and raining. "Hey, dickwad!" yelled the protagonist, Pekoyama standing by his side. He looked down into the gold-green eyes below.

"Right on schedule."

"You've got some balls laying a hand on my brother!"

Kamukura jumped down from his perch, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Pekoyama tried protecting Kuzuryuu, but to no avail. She was standing a little too far away, leaving Kuzuryuu to block himself from the debris. He squinted, looking right into Kamukura's eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"The world destroyer," he answered. And it was true. He had destroyed the worlds of the 14 others before Kuzuryuu, and this was going to be no exception. He watched the confusion settle onto Kuzuryuu's face.

"World Destroyer? Are you fucking serious? Okay, now you just sound like some emo fuck. You can't really be serious."

Sonia Nevermind stood behind him and asked, her voice as sweet and pure-pitched as ever, "Was it really you that killed Komaeda-san?"

Kamukura nodded. "From your perspective, that would indeed be the case."

"Why would you do such a thing?" she asked, her voice desperate sounding, but never breaking the royal facade she had made a part of her daily routine. 

"I need to destroy this world."

"But why did Komaeda have to--" Kuzuryuu began to ask, but Kamukura cut him off.

"The 'who' was irrelevant. Any of you would have sufficed. And I've killed each and every one of you before. Sonia Nevermind, you died in Souda Kazuichi's world. Pekoyama Peko, you died in Tsumiki Mikan's world. Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, you died in Saionji Hiyoko's world."

Kuzuryuu's eyes narrowed. "You're just a fucking murderer with some loose screws." He pulled the gun he had been keeping out of his pocket, and Pekoyama and Sonia both pulled out their own weapons.

Kuzuryuu looked to Sonia, who was holding a bazooka. "What the fuck is that for?" he asked, voice cracking.

She responded by yelling, "Unimportant! In Novoselic, we strike first, and strike hard!" And she fired.

Kamukura smirked, jumping out of the way. Being a Super High School Level Track Star had its perks, such as being the record-holder for high-jumping. Not even a fragment of the blast got anywhere near him. When he landed, he saw the disappointment on Sonia's face. "Dammit!" she exclaimed, shaking.

He held out his fingers, forming a gun. Kuzuryuu laughed. "Are you fuckin' serious right now? You decided to not come with any weapons?! For a 'World Destroyer', you're pretty goddamn stupid."

"I'll show you what I can do with no weapons, and then we'll see who's laughing next."

Pekoyama stepped in front of Kuzuryuu, her sword unsheathed, and began to charge.

What happened next had only happened three other times.

Kamukura fired. A bullet went straight through the bridge of her glasses and out the other side of her skull. She let out a gasp of surprise, and the last look on her face was one of fear. Sonia screamed, and Kuzuryuu let out a low, gutteral growl that Kamukura had never heard before. He actually rather enjoyed it. It sounded like a mix of pain and mild discomfort, which was actually sort of funny.

And suddenly, he realized that Kuzuryuu was seeing the events of the previous world they had shared together flashing before his eyes. Pekoyama's execution, the blurry image of a student he had once known and fallen in love with, the death of Komaeda Nagito at mostly his own hands, a glitchy AI that had accidentally caused a murder, the realization that he had once been a part of Super High School Level Despair, dying at the hands of Kamukura Izuru (the shadow of the boy he had once loved) after a mistrial led to them all voting Souda Kazuichi as the mastermind...

He dropped to his knees in front of him. Sonia began to run, and Kamukura followed after her. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to end Kuzuryuu's life right then and there.

Sonia was an easy kill.

* * *

When Kamukura got back to where Kuzuryuu had been previously, he noticed that the boy hadn't moved. This was most unusual. He looked and stared at him, remembering the events of the simulation -- the same events that had happened to Kuzuryuu. The way that Kuzuryuu had said his name, "Hinata Hajime", the way that he had called him a brother after Pekoyama's death, breaking that brotherly bond by mentioning that he had fallen in love with him, the way that the world seemed to BURN around the golden boy, the tears in his eyes as he watched Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko die at the hands of a simulated Pekoyama, the way that he watched the life drain out of him, the guilt that he still harbored within his heart...

"Why... why you of all people... Hinata Hajime...?" he asked, his voice starting to crumble. There were tears falling from his eyes, but they began to blend in with the downpour surrounding the two of them.

"I am not Hinata Hajime. I am the World Destroyer."

"But Hinata Hajime is in there too! The world doesn't have to crumble if you're not there with it! I will never break until Hinata is gone! There's nothing you can do or say to me that will get me to back down until Hinata is lost! Just because you claim to be a different person doesn't mean that he's not still there!"

Kamukura looked at him, eyes widening a bit. He had never heard someone so resilient. The tone almost was enough to make Kamukura fall in love with the gangster too. "Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko... I thought that I would have to delete another couple of your friends before you died. It's a shame that you'll have to come back so weak. But I suppose if this is what you truly want, I can oblige you before the world crumbles at your feet."

"You'll never destroy me! Even if I'm dead, I know that you're in there, Hinata! I... I fucking love you! You don't understand, do you? You mean everything to me! You're all I have! If you're still in there, even if you still want to destroy my world, you're going to have to destroy yourself!"

Kamukura let out a tiny gasp. For the first time in ages, he was surprised.

Kuzuryuu stared at him, eyes filled to the brim with tears. "Please. If you're in there, we don't have to die. If you want to destroy my world, just... just tell me that you don't feel the same way. If you really do, then... we can be together, Hi-... Hajime."

And suddenly, the building behind them began to fall.

The two of them were buried within the rubble, but soon, Kamukura rose back to his feet. He had a blank expression, as though the collapse had only mildly inconvenienced him.

Next came Kuzuryuu, suddenly dressed in his black, pinstripe suit, an eyepatch covering the scar that had once housed Enoshima Junko's bright blue eye, and the scar that Pekoyama had once left after slicing him in her execution. He moved the beam that had fallen atop him off of his body and stood to his full height, a full half-foot shorter than Kamukura.

"Ah, finally. I was worried that you were gonna leave me high and dry, Hajime. I really did think that you were gonna make me have to beg you to just end the goddamn simulation. Or do you enjoy torturing me that much?" Kuzuryuu chuckled as he spoke.

Kamukura let a tiny smile slip past his lips. "I wouldn't normally, but since I'm merely an Alter Ego of Kamukura Izuru being controlled by Hinata Hajime, he was telling me to keep going until I was sure that you were able to come out of the simulation ready and willing."

"Ah, you're tricky, Hajime, I'll give you that. I can't wait to kick your ass once I'm done here."

Kamukura's smile widened just a bit at the prospect. "I'm sure you will. Alter Ego, all interactions are now complete."

* * *

Kuzuryuu opened his eye to see Hinata Hajime, the boy he had fallen in love with, the one who had become the sociopath with every talent known to man, the one boy who made his days worth living inside of the Neo World Program.

"Hey," he said, reaching towards Hinata with a grin on his face. Hinata grabbed his arm and pulled him up until he was sitting straight, and then wrapped his arms around him, hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake," he said, whispering. "I love you, so much."

Kuzuryuu hugged him back, with as much fervor as he possibly could. "I love you too, you blubbering idiot. Now, what about the others?"

Hinata smirked. "They're all waiting for us. But I was kind of hoping we could talk a little more before we decided to go off of the island. Since it's been a while. Y'know, catch up on how things have been since... yeah..." He stared down at the floor, not looking into Kuzuryuu's eyes.

"Hajime, listen," he replied, reaching and grabbing one of Hinata's hands. A gasp escaped from his throat as Kuzuryuu's finger laced into his. "I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. You're fine. And I forgive Kamukura too."

Hinata's irises shook before the tears welling up in his eyes began to fall. "Fuyuhiko... you don't know how happy that makes me. I'm so glad that you forgive me. You mean a lot to me, and to lose that... I don't know what I'd do..."

"Shut up, you fucking idiot," Kuzuryuu chuckled. He made sure to watch for the sides of the pod so that he could be comfortable before leaning forward and planting a kiss onto Hinata's lips.

When they pulled away, Kuzuryuu noticed Komaeda in the door.

"U-Uh... shit... w-welp, guess everybody knows now." He blushed as he fidgeted with his tie.

Komaeda simply laughed. "The real question wasn't as much 'are Hinata-kun and Kuzuryuu-kun together' as it was more of a question of 'when are Hinata-kun and Kuzuryuu-kun going to admit that they're together'. But now that you're awake, we can leave. Are you both ready?" he asked.

Kuzuryuu nodded. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've missed you, Komaeda."

"I can't believe you said that either."


End file.
